115349-megaserver-choice
Content ---- ---- ---- Also true... | |} ---- ---- ---- You able to go from pvp to pve but not other way. This link goes into it in great detail https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/112210-realm-transfer-faq/ Hope helps | |} ---- Transfers from a PvE to a PvP server are not possible. So if your friends want to play with you on the PvP MegaServer they will have to recreate their characters there. | |} ---- Actually, in a PvE server there IS open world PvP. All you need to do is switch on your PvP flag, and players who want open world PvP can leave their PvP flag switched on pretty much all the time. The only difference is that on a PvP server, you don't have the option to leave that flag switched OFF if you would prefer NOT to participate in open world PvP. So no, actually, the PvP server doesn't have everything the PvE server has plus something extra special. In fact, it's the other way around. The PvE server has everything a PvP server has, including open world PvP--plus the option to partake in open world PvP or not as you see fit. | |} ---- ---- Well, a PvP server has something that a PvE server lacks - nonconsensual PvP. On a PvP server there is always the looming threat of PvP whether it is desired right now or not. That tension is presumably why people roll on PvP servers in the first place. Plus things like being able to raid cities etc and actually have an impact on what happens on the server. | |} ---- Not so much. You consent to being engaged in PvP at any time when you roll a character in a PvP server. Similarly, you can consent to the exact same thing in a PvE server by leaving your PvP flag toggled on. But I do find your choice of the phrase "nonconsensual PvP" to describe what is actually "spontaneous open world PvP" to be a fascinating one. | |} ---- Tension is exactly why Chua NOT roll on PvP server ;) | |} ---- Yeah, I technically agree. In EVE we used to say that you consent to PvP when you log in. What I mean by the nonconsensual part is that no one asks me if I would like to PvP right now while I am fighting this mob, or when I really need to do XYZ before the dungeon tonight or whatever, or in the current configuration (5 vs 1) etc. In a battleground or PvE server, you know that everyone involved wants PvP. That is not always the case on a PvP server (illustrated by people complaining about getting ganked while questing, on the way to somewhere in a hurry etc). On a PvP server you can get PvP when it's not really convenient or desirable, even if you are pro PvP in more general terms. Hence, the nonconsensual label. | |} ---- The OP wasn't about that though, the OP wondered why you'd roll on a PVE server since it's "taking away part of the game". Yasfan was only clarifying that it's the other way around, PVP servers remove the ability to unflag in the open world. Whether that's desirable or not is an issue that defines what server people roll on, but rolling on a PVE server doesn't necessarily take away your ability to do anything except kill anyone in the open world. Even then, that's not an addition, it's taking away your choice whether to flag or not. I don't roll PVP for that exact reason. I've had my fill of that in EVE, when, after a while, I just wanted to play the game but couldn't. PVP is always the primary gameplay driver, and in a game without the best UI, control scheme, or mechanics for PVP, I found that an odd choice. Given that, if Wildstar folds or goes F2P, I'll probably go back to EVE; it's a good game. But man, does it suffer from not having a PVE ruleset. Their scheme would be perfect for a sandbox PVE game; some of their PVE situations are damn deadly and sometimes, the most interesting part of the game was knowing when to hold 'em and when to fold 'em. That came from the game REALLY emphasizing time, decisions, and loadout. PVP in EVE being universal and unavoidable changes things; you're forced to fly knowing you're going to hit pirates at a gate camp, and EVE's UI isn't good for that. You're constantly alt-tabbed looking for reported ship kills in systems and spending all this time planning jumps to where you want to go and what to do, then flying a loadout that's cheap. A good PVE overhaul would have helped them; they could have pirates spawning in on top of you, chasing you down, locking down systems like some 'roided up Sansha Incursion, forcing you to make some difficult, long-haul decisions rather than click scan every few seconds to see if a red dot appeared. So given that, I kind of enjoy Wildstar's PVE servers. The content can be difficult, I love the PVE challenge, but I know that I'm walking into that PVE challenge set up for it; I don't have to worry about feeling naked without my PVP gear in case I get jumped mid-fight. There's a lot to be said for that if you're really into PVE work and enjoy things like soloing primes and hunting rare mobs. | |} ---- Well, to some players the ability to engage in PvP with someone who would prefer to not PvP right now is considered a positive feature. That "feature" is taken away on a PvE server. Don't get me wrong, I don't have the time and energy to roll on a PvP server anymore, so I am PvE for that reason. But I remember from WoW and EVE the excitement of not knowing when there will be a fight. In EVE especially since you stand to lose a lot if you get blown up. Never had the kind of adrenaline in any other PvP game that I got in EVE. | |} ---- Massively had an interview before Wildstar's release that really hammered in the feeling that Carbine would be focusing on PvE and endgame content. Also I found out in Beta that PvP and PvE abilities are in fact the same set of abilities, not separate like they mentioned much earlier. Therefore the most practical choice was to go for a PvE server where the population will eventually congregate rather than suffering through the many problems with doing PvE on a PvP server. | |} ---- I would say most PVP in wildstar happens in battlegrounds and arenas warplots to not pop a lot. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Quickly reacting on that. It's not that it won't be free, it won't be possible at all. Once megaservers hit, you won't be able to transfer. So for those wanting to move from PvP to PvE, now is the chance! | |} ---- ---- I think this needs to be communicated with great force before the megaservers hit, or there will be much disappointment and lamentation. Hell, send it out as emails to previous subscribers as well, so that people that are waiting for Drop 3 can transfer if needed. | |} ---- ---- Because really, this game should appeal to the least possible number of types of players *rolleyes*. | |} ---- You know what? I'm just going to say it: Are you guys INSANE? For once, take a page from the competition. Just look at something like DCUO where there are PvP and PvE phases and all you have to do is go to your faction's capital area and click a glowie to change which phase your character is associated with while out in the world. Stop making players think "Hmm, you know what? I'd like to try the other lifestyle for a bit... oh, my options are reroll, commit to hundreds of hours of grinding over the course of months to reach the same level of gearing/amp/tier points I'm at now while never seeing my friends... or I could just quit..." | |} ---- on the other hand carbine tries not to waste money for servers that will be useless at the end of the month. If you allowed transfers after mega servers hit there will be always one server that ends up having low or no population at all due to multiple factors. Not going into much details here , completely different topic. But one thing for sure, at the current state the game is in, it's questionable if splitting/dividing both servers was/is one of the smarter ideas. I think the community waited long enough for higher populated servers and at this time, there would of been a way for carbine to remove the region lock and find a data center somewhere in the middle, that lets you cater to NA & EU regions together (pvp or pve) OR would of merged pvp and pve servers together into one for the same region. Happens in a lot of games and work quite or surprisingly well. As it stands right now, besides the ONE sticky hidden somewhere inside the information forum, nobody even knew about this "upcoming" feature. There will be plenty of people that missed the free transfer right now and that will lead to a lot of people not re subbing or even rejoining. If Carbine thinks they can afford such move at the current stage of their game, then we all have to accept that. Sadly there will be no 2nd or another chance, the community will not support yet another fail attempt of trying to populate the servers. | |} ----